Harry Potter and the Fight for Life
by charmedpotterprincess
Summary: Harry Potter has always been one for adventure, but this one adventure, he might not come back from. [PreDH] This is my take on how the final battle at the end of Harry's 7th year, could take place.


Disclaimer: No mater how much I wish, I do not own Harry Potter

**Harry Potter and the Fight for Life**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Hogwarts library looking up spells to use against Voldemort during the final battle.

The trio had successfully destroyed all six of Voldemort's horxruxes without his knowledge. They knew that the final battle was only days away, and the Order of the Phoenix was ready to fight, only waiting for the death eaters to make the first move. They were waiting in vain though, hoping that the battle would not take place.

The Three friends were silently reading, when an unexpected squeak radiated through the room, "Harry Potter sir! Dobby has found it sir! The book that Harry Potter asked for! The one about the thing that must not be named!" cried Dobby loudly, effectively surprising Harry to a point that he jumped up from his chair throwing it back. And pulled his wand out and pointing it at Dobby's forehead without even realizing at whom he was pointing.

"Harry sit back down and take a chill pill!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh sorry Dobby, didn't realize that it was you, are you ok?" answered Harry shyly.

"Yes sir, thank you sir, you is always thinking about Dobby. I is very sorry I is frightened Harry Potter sir." Said Dobby. "I will shut my ears in the oven for this sir. I is very sorry sir."

Harry, used to Dobby's random acts of disapproval over himself opened his mouth to tell Dobby off for even thinking of doing something so stupid, and to remind him that he was a free elf, but Hermione was faster.

"Dobby no, no do not do that, you are a free elf remember? You can do what ever you want and not hurt yourself over…" But Ron interrupted what was sure to be a very long seminar on House Elf Rights,

"Where's that book Dobby?"

"Here it is sir, I hope you is like it, it was very hard to find." Dobby pulled out a small book with a cover as red as blood and the letters on the cover as black as coal.

The pages were wrinkled and torn, and the binding looked like it would release all of the pages of the book if it was dropped even once.

"Yes Dobby, thank you, I am sure that it will be very helpful." Answered Ron before any of the others could even open their mouths, causing both Harry and Hermione to hang their mouth's agape in shock. Ron was not someone that would use the words 'thank you' on a daily basis. He was more of the type that would use the opposites of them.

"Oh you is very welcome too Harry Potter's Weezey!" answered Dobby for both of them. "I is better be going, I is very sorry Harry Potter sir, but I is better getting back to the kitchens, the students have to eat! If you is need anything please call me?" And with a loud pop Dobby vanished.

"Bloody noble, that house elf is!"

"Yes, yes Ronald, we know, and don't swear, and I also see that your manners left along with Dobby, now be quiet and let me read this in peace!" said Hermione, with a small smirk on her lips.

Ron turned to Harry in question, but Harry only smiled back, finding Hermione's comment to be very true. Hermione walked over to a small table on the opposite side of the library and opened 'The Potential Death of Playing with Horcurxes'.

"She thinks she's my mother!" chuckled Ron to Harry.

"Ha, ha, yea, but give her a break, she's worried, now go find a book and start reading!"

"Bloody idiots! The lot of them" muttered Ron to himself, a little too loudly, causing both Hermione and Harry to hear. They all glanced at each other, and started laughing, like they never would never laugh again, not knowing that that was a very, very strong possibility.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! I will only be updating it when I get at least five reviews, otherwise that means that no one reads it…so it is useless to write. So please do not forget review! They make my day

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
